


Homes Away From Home

by Leni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Gen, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  In a world where the Weasley boys belong to different Houses, it's time for Ginny to get Sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homes Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for TigrisWolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/360250.html?thread=63136826#t63136826). Prompt: **Bill was sorted into Hufflepuff, Percy into Ravenclaw, and the twins into Slytherin**.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," said the Sorting Hat, settling comfortably around her head, "will you give me a hard time like your brothers?"

Ginny wondered which brother it was talking about.

"Why, all of them!"

Ginny sniggered nervously. Her brothers had advised her to relax and be herself during the Sorting, none had mentioned a mind-reading hat!

"Hm. Someone who appreciates all four Houses. How refreshing!"

After a few hours around the other firsties, Ginny understood the Hat's surprise. It seemed like everybody came ready to lump all members from a House into one category or another. Having heard stories from the inside life of all four Houses by now, Ginny thought that attitude was silly. Sure, the Hufflepuffs could seem boring, but Bill always told the best jokes when he felt comfortable. And the Ravenclaws might be smart, but they could be mean until Mum told them to apologize or there'd be no dessert for them that night. And Slytherins weren't that bad, or Gyiffindors that good!

And they _all_ wore Mum's awful sweaters for Christmas.

"Indeed, indeed," the Hat agreed. "Don't you have a favorite at all?"

Not really. Her older brothers all seemed content with their Houses, and if the twins had _delighted_ in shocking Mum or Ron wouldn't shut up about following Weasley tradition, it wasn't Slytherin's or Gryffindor's fault, was it?

She only wanted to have what they had, a House that welcomed their abilities and made them the happy brothers she would see during the holidays (and even Ron had been happy this summer, despite his and his friends' misadventures - or perhaps because of them?).

"I see," commented the Hat. "A home away from home, like it's supposed to be!"

Yes, exactly.

"Good to know I did well by your brothers. I'm sorry if it caused a bit of a shock, at first."

Ginny vaguely remembered the family's surprise when Bill had gone to Hufflepuff. But he'd seemed happy, and that had been all that truly mattered to their parents. Charlie, already one of the 'brave Gryffindors' and unknowingly preparing to face dragons one day, had been just as happy not to have to look after his little brother twenty-four hours a day (or so he said now). Bill had been followed by a smugly satisfied Percy, and how he'd crowed about having the brains for Ravenclaw! 

After that, Fred and George had taken their brothers' defection from Gryffindor as permission to seek the best harbor for their sneaky, plot-riddled, prank-loving minds. Not a full evening at Hogwarts, and Ginny had already heard that the Bloody Baron both bemoaned their presence and cheered them on, depending on whether they'd directed their mischievousness within or without their House.

Ron was another brave one, though he'd howled loud enough when she'd pinched him for talking her ear off about her 'duty' to be in Gryffindor. Even Charlie had agreed with her, when Ron had gone with the tale over the Floo. _We're Weasleys,_ their older brother had said, as earnest as they'd ever seen him, _that's the House that matters the most._

"A loyal girl..." the Hat murmured, sounding thoughtful.

But not _only_ loyal, Ginny thought quickly. She wouldn't mind going to Gryffindor - that was Harry Potter's House, as well! - but even more than the chance to get to be close to Ron's best friend, she wanted...

"...to make your own way, hm? That only leaves one option..."

With both Bill and Charlie past graduation, and Percy in Ravenclaw, Ginny knew which House the Hat would announce as hers:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

The End  
27/10/14


End file.
